


A Day at the Beach

by jih3k



Category: Twilight
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Emotionless, F/M, Knock-Knock Jokes, Nature, deep thoughts, romantic, she dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jih3k/pseuds/jih3k
Summary: A fun time at the beach!





	A Day at the Beach

It is July in the day where the day was hot and in July. 

Bella sat at the picnic table, eating her sandwich. The sandwich was ham. She liked ham sandwiches. It made her feel powerful. 

Edward sat across from her. Drinking his drink. It was full of cherry kool-aide. It reminded him of the ravenous animals that roamed outside. He had to go on camping trips, needing to feed. 

They stared at one another. At the park. Bella took another bite of her sandwich. 

"The weather is nice, da?" She asked.

"Yes. The weather is very kawaii." Edward replied.

Bella took another bite.

Some children played in the water. Splashing one another with smiles and giggles.

Bella stared at them blankly. She turned to Edward, not changing her expression, "Let us play in the water."

"Yes. Let us play in what you call water."

They got up. Together, they walked.

They reached the water. Bella put her toes in as she did not remove her shoe like the madwoman she is. 

"It is cold, Edward." Her voice monotone and dead.

"Let me try." Edward put his entire foot into the water. "I am cold all the time. I do not know why I did such a thing for I would not be able to..." he thought for a moment... "Help."

"Let us do something else." Bella removed her foot from the water. "Let us go to the swings."

They walked over to the swings.

Bella sat down on the only swing that was not the bucket swing. "My butt fits, Edward."

Edward took the bucket seat, sinking in. "My butt does not, Isabelle." 

"I thought I am Bella. Who is Isabelle?" 

"Are you not Isabelle?"

"I am Bella."

"Hello Isabelle, it is nice to meet you."

Bella swings.

"I am Bella. Who is Isabelle?" She kept asking, her voice robotic.

"I am Isabelle." Edward replied.

"Hi Isabelle, I am Isabella." 

"I thought you were Bella."

"I am Isabella."

"Bella."

"Isabella." 

"Nice to meet you, Isabella."

"My name is Edward."

"My name is Isabella."

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Edward."

Monotone. Bella swings.

Her skirt goes up while she is swinging. She is wearing a plaid skirt. Edwards favorite.

"My skirt is going up, Edward. Do you like it when I swing like this?"

"Knock knock."

"Who is there?"

"Me."

"Me who?"

"Me." Edward finished the joke like he was dead inside.

"That is nice. Let us do something else."

"Let us." He got out of the bucket seat. There was no movement. 

Bella fell off her swing, landing on her face. 

She tried saying something. Edward looked at her. Stared.

Bella got up, swallowing the sand. "It is good. Try some." She put out her hand to his face.

He englufed. 

"Let us go." Bella said as she took a step. Edward took a step. Bella took a step. Edward took a step. Bella took a step. There is a rock. Bella looks down.

"It is rock." She kicks.

They walk.

They reach at the edge. 

Edward unbuttoned his shirt. The sun was bright. He sparkle.

"Do you like this Bella? Do you think...." monotone "Am I monster?" 

"No." Bella said. "You are not monster. You are Edward."

"And you are Bella."

"Yes."

They kiss. They kiss. They kiss. They kiss. They kiss. They kiss. They kiss.

Bella stops.

"I am Bella." 

"I am Edward."

They kiss. They kiss. They kiss. They kiss.

Edward stops.

"Let us go."

"Let us go."

They look beyond the edge.

"Let us go." They said in unison.

They jump.

Edward hits the ground. He breaks the ground.

Bella hits the ground. She breaks her face.

Edward looks down at her body, "She dead." He stared.

"She was not vampire. Big mistake." He leaves.


End file.
